Harry Potter Hunting
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: The center on the Story Universe is the Departments. Meet Krystal she is a Hunter, Number 1120. She was given an assignment by the Boss, Numer 17. She must go into Harry Potter and find the Mary Sue. Please read and reweiw! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A new assignment

I am a hit woman. A ruthless fighter. I am a Hawk. A Hunter. My name is Krystal Elvan, my segment number is 23474656370. My number is 1120 I am supposed to go into stories as destroy Mary Sues… and others that get in my way. At the time I'm recording this I am sitting in line at the buzzers that will take me to which story I have to go into. Then I have to hunt the Mary Sue.

Earlier that day the boss of my department, Jeffery Benson, number 366, called me to his office.

Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366 was sitting behind his black marble desk. Neat stacks of paper covered one side of the desk. Most were held together with paperclips or folders but a few were loose. The other side of the desk was devoted to a black laptop computer with a Skype camera and a glowing blue Alpha intertwined with a glowing red Omega.

Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366 was certainly a strong presence. He was tall, with neatly combed and gelled black hair. The tall backed chair he was sitting on made him look like a giant to all he oversaw in his office. His skin was deathly pale but he looked healthy and confident. He wore a neat grey suit, unlike my skin tight black 'armor'.

"Frey, Number 9787, get me some strong black coffee!" he commanded a young girl no older than 10. His voice was deep and low resonating of the walls. The girl ran out of the office quickly and re appeared several minutes later with an ivory mug of nearly black coffee.

I felt a twinge of pity and guilt for the young girl who was forced to wait of Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366.

You see, you can't become a Hunter. You have to be born one. All the Borne Hunters have a natural sense on Mary Sues and Gary Stus. I had been taken by the Hunters when I had been really young and I had never met my parents. Frey, Number 9787 was a new recruit. She had just arrived no more than a week ago.

"That hits the spot!" Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366. He set down the mug and adjusted his green tie. He looked at Frey, Number 9787. "Well?" he demanded, "No donut?"

"I'll get one sir, yes sir!" Frey, Number 9787 said. She saluted smartly to Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366 and ran from the office again returning this time with a donut. "Here you are sir, yes sir!" She said her small voice squeaking slightly.

"Bring Number 1120 something to drink, Number 9787!" Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366 said glaring at Frey, Number 9787. She ran from the office.

"What did you call me here for sir, yes sir?" I asked politely as I could after seeing him push the new recruit around. I kept my voice even and tight in the normal fashion we Numbered Children are supposed to talk to our superiors.

"The Boss, Number 17 sent you an email containing all of the info for your new mission! Wall computer seventeen thirty two is open go use it and access the email!" Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366 snapped.

I walked over to Wall Computer seventeen thirty two in the back of the office. The computer screen was sunken into the wall and as I tapped it with my finger the keyboard flipped out.

I opened Microsoft email and scrolled up to the top of the new mail. Finding the one that said **CLASSIFIED!** As its subject I opened it and scanned through it. I didn't like anything of what I saw. I glared at the wall computer and read the email again.

_To Number 1120, _

_This is for your eyes only so show it to no one else except for you department master and boss. _

_I wish you to go into the world of Harry Potter and destroy a Mary Sue that has taken root there, or will take root there in a week's time. If you can defeat this Mary Sue I will promote you to the mentor of a new recruit. If you fail… then the Harry Potter universe shall end. Try not to get attached to any people like last time and DO NOT at all costs kill Harry Potter if he gets in the way!_

_From, the Boss of all the departments, Number 17,_

_Do well in your assignment. Or else._

Harry Potter was my least favorite universe. I could do Stargate, or Percy Jackson, or Eragon, or Lord of the Rings but I loathed Harry Potter. Especially the Mary Sues that floated around in that universe.

"Is something wrong Number 1120?" Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366 called to me. I realized I was staring at the screen and I quickly turned around closing email and stepped away from the wall computer.

"N- nothing" I said looking at the ground and giving my head a little shake trying to clear it, "I just have a new assignment"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Universe Block

I stepped up to a gold grill in front of a buzzer. The buzzers are a giant train station with high sloping white roofs. I was to board the red train. The ticket woman looked bored in her booth.

"Ticket please" she said. I handed up my White Hunter Pass. The woman checked it and opened the grill for me to step inside.

I walked along the white floor until I reached a red pillar. I stood waiting for the train. After a couple minutes I checked my watch. Just enough time to grab a pretzel.

I ran back through the crowd pushing toward the green train going to Percy Jackson and pulled out my pass again handing to the guy running the pretzel cart.

I turned and walked slowly back munching on my snack. I pulled out my Hunter Phone and turned it on. My phone was a shiny black AT&T, Samsung Galaxy S2. I opened up my book app and started reading where I had left of on a report for the last Harry Potter mission.

I took another bite of my pretzel and stopped in front of the red pillar for the red train. There was a loud whistle and the red train stopped in the station.

The doors opened and I entered sitting on a red seat. I finished my pretzel and scanned through the rest of the report.

The train started to move. A lady sat down next to me. She was dressed like me in hit woman attire. She had head phones around her neck.

I gave a slight wave and the lady and she waved back. "Hello" she said in a dreamy voice. The lady's dark black hair shone.

"Hello" I said, "Who are you and which number?" The lady sighed.

"My name is Emmathalinee Lunar, you can call me Emma!" the lady said, "My number is 5990" she studied me a little while before she spoke again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Krystal Elvan" I said, "My number is 1120. Why are you going on the red train? Harry Potter related mission?"

"Yes. Some really strong Mary Sue group" Emma said staring out the window. I looked out the window too and saw a star-spangled black sky. One the TV mounted above the driver I could see a blue, green, and white planet.

Across the aisle another hunter was sitting back straight. At this point she looked at me. Her eyes were green, emerald green. Her hair was silver blonde. For a moment I thought she was a Mary Sue until I realized her number tag. It read: _Number 4777, on probation_. No Mary Sue would ever get on probation. You had to something really bad. And get caught. Which was near impossible.

The girl regarded Emma and me. Then she leaned across and smiled. "Hello Emma, Number 5990! And… who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Krystal" I said, "Number 1120. My department is 23474656370" I smiled.

"Oh!" said the girl, "That's probably why I don't know you. I'm from the Boss, Number 17's department. I mostly an office worker but they needed some extra hands because all of my department is deployed. My name is Sera Wince"

"Yeah. I was given a mission by the Boss, Number 17 himself. I think I'm going to get promoted if I succeed" I said.

Once again I looked out the window. The planet looked closer and closer slowly getting bigger. But something was wrong. I focused on outside the planet. Little gold electric beams were wriggling through the sky.

The train slowed. "What's going on?" Sera said. She sounded slightly scared. A cool female voice came crackling over the intercom

"We have come across a Universe Block. It will take precise timing to get through. I need everyone who is a Hunter on the roof of the train to re direct the Universe Block. Then we should get through. Hopefully it will have dissolved by the time we get back"

I stood up followed by Emma and Sera. A couple other people on the train stood up, maybe a total of five? We all headed to a ladder on the back wall that led to a small trap door onto the roof. After all eight of us had climbed up the driver had someone hand up sixteen glowing light sticks. Two for each of us.

We all took up positions on the trains roof and got ready. We had been trained to do this but I could tell some of the newer Hunters were nervous.

I was at the front with Sera, Emma, and another guy. The bus started to move forward and I swung my light sword. I cut one of the lights in half and it dissipated.

"I wonder what happens if you're hit by one of these?" Emma asked to me nearly shouting of the zapping sound coming from the barrier.

Her question was answered as the guy up with us yelled in pain and keeled over knocked out. "That" I said staring at the dancing lights.

I swung my sword again and again yet we continued through the Universe Block. I was getting very tired by the time we finally emerged. I looked behind us and saw the Universe block reforming.

"Hold on!" Sera said, "If you do you won't fly off!"

I saw what she meant a second later as a black-grey funnel cloud opened into the planet's atmosphere. Just so you know, we weren't dying. Our bodies had adapted to the space circumstances.

We were sucked into the funnel cloud and I held on as tight as I could.

All I could see was swirling black cloud and feel was cold wet water and air. My hands had gone numb and my grip was loosening. The train rolled nearly throwing me off then there was a loud POP! And it was over.

We emerged flying down over a field. The sun's warmth touched my hands and skin and I let go lying flat on my back drinking in the dry heat in the air.

I laughed. I heard THUNK's as other Hunters hit the train roof laughing with joy that they had survived. Then I remembered the guy who had passed out. He was not on the train.

I looked up at the almost closed storm cloud and saw a black shape falling. Then the cloud closed and the shape disappeared.

I didn't tell anyone but just climbed down the ladder to talk to the driver. I opened the compartment door and slipped inside.

The driver was grinning with glee. "We made it!" she called.

"Yeah!" I said waving that away, "Look I'm going to change into robes, get the portal ready. I saw a train running below. It's the Hogwarts express. Everyone needs to be ready on get on that train quick!"

I left her to activate the portal we would use to get on the Hogwarts express and grabbed my Sueway (Sueway is basically Safeway in the Hunters world) plastic shopping bag and going into the lavatory to change.

Once I was changed I came back out and clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. "If you're getting off at this stop, please change into robes!" there was a mad scramble for Sueway and ANM (Basically Whole Foods in the Hunters world) (It stands of All Natural Market) plastic bags and two seconds later I was pushed aside by a line of people for the loo.

I reentered the driver's area to see a glowing pale pastel green circle on the floor. I looked at it for a moment trying to judge if it was stable and turned to the driver.

"Can you make it back through?" I asked her.

The driver snorted. "It will have gone by the time I leave. I have some people to drop off in London!" she said nodding.

I took a deep breath. "Then it's time for my mission to start officially!" I said. Then I turned and stepped into the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I'm doooooooooooooooomed

I was sitting in one of the carriages getting pulled invisibly up to the castle. Sera and Emma were sitting across from me looking alarmed.

"Krystal… we should be in the same story…" Emma said uncertainly. Heavy rain pounded on the windows and roof of the carriage. The rain had started midafternoon and continued all day. The slish slosh of the carriage wheels in the mud made my teeth feel funny.

"I know…" I said looking out the back window. I was looking straight into another carriage with five people sitting and laughing. My Mary Sue sense was going off like crazy as I looked at one of the girls in the other carriage.

There was something else too. Someone… else… a Hunter! I couldn't tell which one but I knew one was a Hunter for sure. I was positive.

"So" Sera said, "Are you going to stare at some cute boy in a carriage or are you going to talk to us?!" he tone was rude a demanding.

"The Mary Sue is in that carriage" I said pointing at the carriage as it came closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Emma her hand on my shoulder shaking her head. "What?" I said, "Can't you tell the Mary Sue is in that carriage?!"

Emma shook her head and pointed through the window up to another carriage. We had just gone around a bend so I had only seconds to register four people in that carriage. "Wrong…" Emma said softly, "She's there!"

But I was positive. She was in the carriage behind us. She was sitting there laughing happily being perfect and not caring. She didn't know what was coming for her!

"You're both wrong!" Sera said. She was looking at the carriage directly in front of us. She pointed at it then looked at us. "They Mary Sue is there!"

Then several things happened at once. The carriages stopped moving and my Mary Sue radar went crazy with Mary Sue perfectness. This seemed to have happened to Emma and Sera too because Emma clutched her head in her hands and let out a strangled yelp.

Sera's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" she said, "Please no… please, please, please no!"

"What?" I asked. I was very puzzled at what Sera was saying. It made no sense what so ever. Nada. Zip. None.

Then it hit me like a punch. What was really going on and why we were all in the same story when we shouldn't be. It startled me. But what was more it scared me. It scared me like a little girl is afraid of big hairy spiders.

This was a Hunter's worst nightmare. And right now I was Krystal Elvan, Number 1120, and I was very, very scared.

There wasn't just one Mary Sue. They were all Mary Sues. Tons of Mary Sues. And it was up to me, Emma, and Sera to stop them.

I was doomed to fail.

I was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The Hunter I have to train

We got out of the carriages and were instantly soaked to the bone. The heavy rain pouring down one my skin left me feeling sore. We quickly ran into the great hall and paused there. I rang my hair out letting the water spill onto the floor.

"Here" someone said stepping forward from the crowd. My to be Hunter radar went crazy at the sight of the speaker. It was a girl around fifteen, her bright red hair cascading down her back to about her mid back. She had hazel eyes. Her skin was pale with a few freckles on her face.

The girl slipped out her wand and waved muttering a spell under her breath and a jet of hot air hit me like a wave drying my clothes and hair. The girl did the same for Emma and Sera before smiling with satisfaction.

"Hello" she said still smiling, "My name is Ginny, I haven't ever seen you guys before? Who are you? Are you transferring students?"

I shook my head vigorously then I took charge of the situation. "Thanks" I said, "Were new students yes but… um… we're not transfers. The letter was just a little late on getting to the three of us"

Ginny nodded. "Well, I don't see how the letter could be late but maybe delayed!" she said puzzling over what I had just said for a second.

"I'm Krystal Elvan!" I said cheerily considering my head was buzzing from all the Mary Sues. I offered my hand for Ginny to shake and she shook it.

"I'm Sera Wince and this is Emmathalinee Lunar!" Sera said but I cloud tell she was acting. She looked in pain from all the perfectness around.

Ginny mulled Emma's name over in her mouth. "Emmalthalinee Lunar" she said over and over again, "You're not perfect are you?" she sounded desperate. Very desperate.

"You can call me Emma, and no I am not perfect" Emma managed but she was too busy looking at all the moving pictures and photos on the stone wall to pay much attention to Ginny.

"If you're sorted into Gryffondor I'll show you around!" Ginny said smiling.

"GINNY! GINNY COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" someone called from over the fray of people trying to get into the great hall. Ginny looked over to where the voice had come from and sighed.

"Gotta go! See you round!" she said and sprinted away disappearing into the thick crowd. I stared after her. I knew she was made to be a Hunter.

"She is meant to be a Hunter!" I said out loud to Sera and Emma. Sera's brow wrinkled as she nodded in agreement to my statement.

"But the question is does she accept her fate of being a Hunter?" Emma said looking down from the ceiling to face Sera and me, "If she doesn't want to… we can't make her!"

Admiration and excitement welled inside of me. A Hunter. Here, maybe, just maybe the universe of Harry Potter wasn't _so_ bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sense their going to have a yule ball in honor of the Mary Sue; I need a dress for Krystal, Emma, and Sera. Plus Ginny needs one and the Mary Sue. If I could have an extra one too that would be great. I'll need for another person that will come in later. **

Chapter five

The first Mary Sue, my Mary Sue and the starting feast

I felt slightly odd standing with a bunch of first years and a ton of Mary Sues at the front of the Hogwarts great hall. I heard Ms. Minerva McGonicle coming up behind me but I didn't dare look. I kept my eyes locked with Dumbledore's trying to make my eyes say nothing of who I was.

McGinonicle passed me and set a stool with an old ripped up hat in front of everyone. At first I thought it was pointless then a rip at the brim of the hat opened and it broke out in a song:

_This castle that we stand in now,_

_Is in grave danger, _

_I shall answer how,_

_One shall meet a stranger, _

_And wreckage the will fall,_

_If not careful the Dark Lord shall win,_

_And the fighters shall answer the call,_

_Only to be stopped by a sin, _

_And two students new shall come,_

_Who knows where from,_

_Will they be in Gryffondor,_

_Where lay the brave at heart, _

_Will they be in Hufflepuff,_

_Where stand the truly happy,_

_Will they be in Ravenclaw,_

_Where dwell the smart,_

_Or will they be in Slytheren,_

_Where live the sly and snappy,_

_Whichever house they are in,_

_They shall bring great joy,_

_Because one can wield the Elder Wand,_

_Just like it is a toy,_

_The other can be strong as a leader,_

_And a good tactician,_

_She could lead the victory,_

_But she is on a mission,_

_Whoever wins and overlords,_

_Shall tie the castle on tighter cords,_

_Once the attack comes,_

_To the steady beat of drums,_

_All the other houses might die out,_

_Silently without a shout,_

_But when the sorting is complete,_

_They shall start to compete,_

_And all the other houses will be sad,_

_Because the castle needs them bad,_

As the last note died I shivered. I had a feeling the song was about me and the Mary Sue I was after. But how could the hat know? It was just… a hat. 

I shrugged to myself while Pr. McGonicle read from a list. "Alana, Erin!" a scared looking first year with caramel hair walked up and sat on the stool. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

"Gregory, Cecilia!" "Finn, Benet!" this went on for quite a while until it finally ended by Pr. McGonicle shouting, "Xeons, Abby!" I sighed it was over. Or so I thought. Then McGonicle turned to my group and I realized that she only sorted the first years.

I groaned a prepared for a very long night.

"We'll start with some transfer students shall we?" she unrolled another piece of parchment that had been tucked in the sleeve of her robe and then looked up at all of us standing before her. "Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore!" she called.

Okay. I was used to brilliantly beautiful Mary Sues but even I was stunned. I was one of the eldest Hunters. I had probably gone on the most missions but I had to gasp with the rest of the crowd. But from happiness, grim dismay and shock.

I hated this girl as soon as I saw her. Even though she was stunning beautiful I HATED this girl. Her hair was long and luxurious falling in beautiful and gentle waves over her shoulders in beautiful raven black locks that waved perfectly. The ends flicked perfectly up and were died brilliant and pastel multi-colors contrasting perfectly with the other colors on the ends of her shimmering, shining, soft hair. It swayed gently even though there was now wing. Whenever she moved star of platinum blonde and silver danced across her hair making it shine blindingly.

Her skin was so evenly tanned. It glowed in the slightest light and didn't have a single mark on it. No scars. No freckles. Nothing. It fit her form so she didn't have any excess fat on her.

Her face was as perfect as the rest of her. Her nose was just the right size it was perfectly aligned. It didn't look hooked of upturned. It was in the middle between her eyes. Her brow was just the right size. She didn't have a single blackhead on her perfect face. Her chin was perfect. It jutted out a little but not too far. Her cheeks her rosy but not too round. Her face was not to round or thin. Just right. Just like a Mary Sue.

Her eyes were sparkling like multi-colored gems. The glowed with purely good and perfect light casting a beautiful glow over everything. As I watched they changed from glittering diamonds to shining pastel opals.

"Oh no!" She said tossing her long raven black hair making stars dance across it in a wonderfully torturing way that made me sick. Was I one of the few people not affected by her beauty, glow and aura?

"What?!" McGonicle demanded in a soft way. If doing that could be soft.

"No, everyone else should go before me… because I'm in no hurry!" a sigh escaped from the crowd of happiness that she was so generous to let everyone go in front of her.

"Um… very well, Elvan, Krystal!" I looked over my shoulder at Ginny who was clutching her head in her hands at Gryffondor table. I stepped up and McGonicle placed the hat on my head.

"_Mmmmmm…"_ the hat spoke in my mind. It was VERY unnerving. I tried not to think about who I was and that I was a Hunter but some days you just can't get it out of your head.

"_A Hunter comes to Hogwarts… Krystal Elvan… are you here to Hunt that girl…?"_ the hat said.

"_Yes" _I thought giving a sigh in my mind, "_But I'm doomed. So many Sues…"_

"_I know…"_ the hat said in my mind, "_I hate them too. I always burst into flames on their heads… its SOOOOO annoying…."_

"_I couldn't agree more!" _I thought, "_Their terrible! Wait you remember every Mary Sue that has come to Hogwarts?!"_ I was very alarmed.

"_Why not?!" _The hat said defensively.

"_Maybe you can help me!"_ I thought a plan forming in my head. I was evil. Probably.

"_How?"_ the hat asked.

"_I'm going to kidnap you!"_ I said.

If a hat could cough and choke it did.

"Gryffondor!" the hat yelled. McGonicle took the hat of my head and I stood up and walked to the Gryffondor table. I sat down next to Ginny and another girl with curly angel blonde hair.

"Hello!" Ginny said as the sorting continued. I nodded to her. Then I turned to the other girl chatting animatedly to a boy with Black hair. She seemed to give off the impression of hating the Mary Sue too.

"So, I was like, so upset when she told me my hair didn't shine like her!" the girl said offended by the Mary Sue. I couldn't blame her. Emma walked past to join the Huffelpuff table and I saw Sera join the… Slytheren?

"Hey!" I said turning back to Ginny. I hadn't realized the way she seemed to have a slight frown on her face. Maybe it was out of the buzzing in her head.

"Hi! So how are you?! Well, at least you're a Gryffondor!" she said. She talked fast I realized as she spoke.

"Good… well… is there buzzing in your head?" I asked. It may have seemed like an odd question but Ginny nodded her frown lines becoming deeper for a moment.

"I thought I was the only one who could hear the buzzing!" she seemed relieved. I couldn't blame her. I was use to the buzzing but this made it hard to think straight.

Okay. Something else real quick that I forgot to explain about Hunters. Funny how things slip your mind. When you're born a Hunter you're born into a story. Each Hunter could choose to keep track and take missions of where they came from or just ignore it completely. I never knew where I was from and had never gotten the courage to ask my department head. In this case Mr. Jeffery Benson, Number 366.

"Yeah, I can hear it alright… do you know what is the cause?" I asked Ginny. Ginny shrugged. Of course I knew what the cause was. I am such a good liar! And modest too!

"Dunno. Maybe were just crazy!" she swirled her finger around her temple showing the coo coo sign. I looked skeptically at her wondering if we were just crazy.

I was about to say something else when Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. We all fell silent as he began to talk. "Sense everyone but Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore has been sorted, it is time for us to all watch her sorting!"

A huge cheer erupted from the crowd except, me, Ginny, the blonde girl on my other side, a bushy brown haired girl down the Gryffondor table, Emma, and Sera. A few of the first years clapped halfheartedly not knowing what to do.

Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore stepped up her glossy hair swishing and swaying back and forth making stars dance across its surface and making boys go misty eyed. She tossed her head making her hair fly over her shoulder and rub against her back.

She smiled showing perfectly straight gleaming white teeth and probably blinded anyone in the front seats looking at them. They should come with a warning sign. _**Careful do not look straight at teeth will cause permanent blindness! **_

Then I remembered she was a Sue. Who would pay attention to some "Useless" sign? I hated Sues. Have I already said that? Okay, just a reminder: I HATE MARY SUES!

Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore sat down holding her posture perfectly like every single Mary Sue. She uselessly brushed her hair back again just to make the stars dance again.

McGonicle placed the sorting hat onto her. As she did my stomach rumbled. I realized I hadn't eaten anything but a pretzel that day. I was famished. This better be over quick or else I was going to die of starvation.

The hat waited for several minutes and then, like it had predicted burst into flames upon 'poor' notice the air quotes, Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore's head. There was a collective movement to try and get the hat off and I saw a girl at the Hufflepuff table not get up along with everybody else I listed earlier.

Someone snatched the burning hat off of Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore head and put the fire out, tossing it on the marble floor. Yelling ensued.

Finally everyone calmed down so we could eat and food appeared on our plates.

"We may all mingle over dinner and sit where we want!" Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore said and sat down next to the boy with black hair that had been talking with the angel looking girl.

The girl that I had noticed not standing up came and sat down over on the other side of Ginny and leaned over to talk to us.

"Hi!" she said, "I'm Leslie!"

"I'm Taylor!" said the angel looking girl.

"Nice to meet you!" Ginny said, "I'm Ginny this is"

"I'm Krystal!" I said.

Finally after I had, to everyone's amazement , I had packed down a huge chunk of steak, three helpinsg of mashed potatoes, seven large heads or whatever you call them of broccoli, a large bowl of pasta with pasta sauce and all, and a huge slice of chocolate cake I came up for air.

The feast was toning down and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. I go up, followed by Ginny and Taylor and followed the prefect up the stairs.

Once we reached the common room which was hidden behind a portrait called The Fat Lady I went up to my dormitory and fell onto my bed falling asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I am confronted

I awoke in the early morning and got dressed in school regulation clothes. Well almost under my robes I wore my black Hunter Suit. Like always. I got out my MRCD. Oh by the way that means Magical Resistant Cellular Device.

I needed to make a call.

I punched in a number to the effect of 476-000-755-HUNTER and got a voice mail. While the voicemail talked I looked at the reception.

"Hey!" I said to myself, "Great reception here!"

"_Please leave a message after the tone_" the voice on the voicemail said and the phone made a beeping sound that sounded nothing like a tone at all, what so ever.

"Hello" I managed; I had no idea what I was asking for. Well I did but… I didn't know if they could spare the resources.

"So, I need reinforcement in here, Harry Potter Universe… Lots of Mary Sues. Being requested by Number 1120!" I hang up and left the common room to go the great hall. There seemed to be a buzz and fizz stiff about the air.

I made it down to the great hall before getting cut off by a Mary Sue.

Great. I was about to be told some tearful tragic story. The Mary Sue wasn't nearly as beautiful as the one I had seen last night. Her hair was multi-colored smooth mess. Her skin was pale. But perfect. Her eyes were ice blue.

Her tone was sickeningly sweet. "We know who you are girl! We know all about your silly operation and all about your call for reinforcements! But it's time to give up and give us free rain!" she said her nose almost touching mine.

I was slightly shorter that she but I looked her in the eye when I spoke, I made my voice drip with ice and loathing, "I will not give up. We will not give up. As long as there's Mary Sues to assassinate, scare away, and fight I will not rest! And no matter how hard you try I will still stand to fight another day! Good always wins!"

"Are you good? Killing people. Fighting them. Scaring them. Ask yourself are you really good? Or are you just evil with a mask on. The only true good is the one great girl. The one beacon of light to all of us lost in the darkness. She is Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore! And she with destroy you! She will crush your home Universe! And I will watch as you fall with it. And I will laugh!" the Mary Sue said.

That sounded pretty evil to me crushing my home universe, but I didn't want to put down the girl's spirit

Instead I looked her in the eye and said, "All that is evil comes around to good! All that is good will always turn evil!"

We stared at each other with absolute loathing for a few moments until Ginny came down the stairs her hair in a ponytail.

"What's up with you too? Was it Fred and Gorge causing trouble again?!" she sounded worried like her brothers had done something terrible.

"Never you mind girl!" the Mary Sue snapped and stalked into the great hall.

I shrugged and offered my arm to Ginny who laughed stepped forward and took it. Together we entered the Great Hall both grinning ready for a good day of school. Of course we were wrong to even think about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The school takes an early trip to Hogsmead

As soon as we entered the great hall we found all the house tables had been moved to the side replaced with a giant fashion runway. A Mary Sue was walking down it in full style.

She wore a midnight blue Greek toga thingy with a huge heavy looking gold belt that was probably 7000 pounds of pure 24k gold.

"Great!" I muttered, "This is just great. I hate fashion" it was true I hated fashion.

Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore seemed to realize that we had just entered.

She rushed over to us as she went her hair shimmered with stars. She stopped a foot away and started inspecting my face. I tried to push her away. What? She was poking my cheeks and forehead?

Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore snorted and started doing it again.

"Stop!" I said rather annoyed now. Once again I pushed her away and put my hands on my hips. Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore tried to start again but I grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist.

She started to yell. We were probably the strangest sight ever. I was standing one hand on my hip looking bored and Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore was screaming bloody murder while trying to wrench her hand free.

I looked at Ginny who was trying not to smile and trying unsuccessfully to put on a look of mock worry. I grinned at her. We shared something. We hated Mary Sues.

I turned back to Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore just in time to see a hand, from the black haired boy I had seen last night, come down.

I reflexively pulled my hand out of the way a second before he hit just to taunt him. Whack! He hit 'poor' once again notice the air quotes, Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore's hand.

She screamed in faked pain and the crowd mobbed the guy. I stepped back to watch and laugh until the guy came up with a black eye. I bolted into action.

I my HT (Hunter Training) kicked in and I jumped on the pile and elbowed, kicked, and punched the mob into submission.

Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore sat back and I pushed everyone away from each other, crying softly to herself.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you k-k-k-k-k-know w-w-w-w-w-what w-w-w-w-w-would m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-make m-m-m-m-me f-f-f-feel b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-better?" Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore sobbed out while delicate little tears traced her face. She gently and gracefully rubbed her wrist.

For a moment I thought she was going to have me killed for my 'crimes' against her but she just looked tearful. Her glowing jewel eyes were a sad aquamarine, but when she looked at me her expression turned ice cold. Her eyes changed to a bright red bloodstone. Then she turned back to the crowd and her eyes to a cheerful sunstone.

"I would like to go shopping in Hogsmead!" Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore cried in her falsely sweet voice. I groaned.

I hate shopping. I hate a lot of things. But shopping was on the list.

"Yes! I think that will make me feel better!" Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore smiling sweetly and perfectly at me and showing her bright white teeth.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me from the room. I tried to kick her in the shins but sadly when you are getting dragged out of a great hall by a perfect person who happens to have a really long name, it's pretty hard.

Hogsmead was an all wizard village but according to Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore there was a great dress shop for picking out fashion. And the Three Broomsticks was a pretty good place to catch a butterbeer.

I caught up with Emma and Sera when Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore let go of me and we found Ginny. With silent agreement we headed to the Three Broomsticks and sat down in the farthest corner chairs and table away from all the hubbub but close enough so no one would over hear us.

Ginny looked at all of us. "What's going on?" she asked. She looked over her shoulder at a table close enough to see and watched some random student snogging some other student she didn't know.

Emma, Sera and I exchanged glances. "Shall we tell her about it?" Sera asked looking at me. Was I the head of this mission?

"Yes" I said positively., "She was born to be one of us!"

Ginny looked puzzled and staring at all of us as Madame Rosmerta came over with several butterbeers.

"Tell me what?" she asked almost innocently.

I opened my mouth to speak but I saw the dark haired boy and Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore came in and sat down in the closest available seat to us.

"We need to talk somewhere more private!" I said studying Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore. She tossed my hair at me making stars dance across it.

"I might know someone who can find us a place!" Ginny said and scanned the pub. She apparently found who she was looking for and walked over to a table where someone wrapped in a black cloak with the Hogwarts insignia.

The girl appeared to be cold but when she saw Ginny they had a quick hissed talk and the girl removed her hood to reveal bushy brown hair.

"Okay" she said, "I can get you a private place to talk!"

The trail up the mountain wasn't easy but once we reached the cave, it all seemed worth it.

The wind was howling outside and rain was pounding the few trees on the slope. It was ripping of leaves and devastating.

"Is this safe?" I asked the girl whose name was Hermione.

"Maybe. My friends and I was up here with um… a friend! he lived up here for a couple months. Anyway I'll leave you now" Hermione said and with that she jumped from the cave pulling her cloak around her and disappearing into the rain.

I turned to Ginny.

"You're a Hunter!" I said plainly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"A Hunter" Sera said slowly, "The protectors of the Universe! We fight Mary Sues!"

"Mary Sues… like Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly!" Emma said crossing her arm in spreading her legs in triumph.

"Krystal is the leader of this!" Sera said. I was starting to see why she was in Slytheren.

"Me?" I asked my partners.

"Yeah!" Sera said, "You're the oldest Hunter!"

I sighed. "Fine!" I said, "I'm the leader of this mission! I was sent to the Harry Potter Universe to eliminate the Mary Sue known as Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore"

"We were sent to for other Sues" Emma said.

"But then we realized that there are tons! Way more than we can fight alone!" Sera said.

"But then luckily, Krystal picked up you on her mental radar!" Emma said.

"Okay! Stop!" Ginny said, "Let me get this straight, I'm a hunter thingy and I'm supposed to help you with your mission so you don't fail?"

"Yep!" I said and began to explain about Hunters. We spent the rest of the day in the cave which we started calling the HTC, Hunter Training Cave training Ginny to fight.

Finally the darkness of night slowly began to spread and we were forced to make the slippery decent back to Hogsmead.

We met up with the group and headed into Hogwarts. I ran upstairs to get changed for dinner only to find all my clothes had been changed into glamorous dresses of blues and greens.

I cursed to myself and quickly ripped up a green dress into a green skirt and top. Then I put on a clean robe that had not been changed by the magic.

I went down stairs and joined the table eating quickly and going back to my dormitory to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I steal a hat

I awoke in the middle of night and left the common room and sneaked along the passage ways to where the gargoyle stood guarding the headmaster's office.

"Move!" I hissed to it. It didn't.

Go figure. I reached into by bag and pulled out a circular device that I placed on the statue. It made a soft beeping sound and then the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal an ever turning staircase that led upward.

It reminded me of the white light escalators at the Departments.

I stepped on and let it carry me upward. Once I arrived at the top I went to the tall door that led into a giant room covered in pictures and clicking silver objects.

The door creaked slightly as I opened it and stepped inside. The portraits on the walls were snoozing lightly and a guy with a long white beard was standing across the room with his back toward me.

I stepped and ducked behind a table and around the walls and over to the shelf with the hat up on top of it.

I jumped nimbly up onto the platform halfway up the shelf and climbed quickly up and stuffed the hat in my bag. I froze the man was turning. I looked for a place to hide. _Climb!_ A voice said in my head so I did climb up to the top of the office.

The man walked over to his chair sat down and sat down. I left out a breath and lowered myself onto the shelf. I silently ran along in and slipped out of the window onto the ledge inching around to another window down the tower a bit.

It was an empty classroom. I slipped inside and sigh I was safe.

"What do we have here?" Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore stepping from the shadows.

Oh boy. I thought. Here it comes.

"Get her and her friends!" Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore cried. She raised her wand and pointed it at me. "Stupify!"

When I awoke I was tied to a chair with rope. I could feel three other bodies tied next and behind me.

"Emma? Sera? Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah" Sera said, "I just woke up" I raised my head and saw the Mary Sues assembled in front of me.

"Who are you!?" I growled.

"Who are we?" Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore asked, "Oh no, no, no I think the real question is who are you?"

"Do you have a plan?" Emma hissed to me. I nodded just slightly.

"Actually I was wondering the same thing" I said. What I didn't know where I had been born.

Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore came forward. "You'll tell me who you are now!"

She was almost nose to nose with me. I looked at her almost laughing at her stupidity. "Fatal mistake, you forgot to tie my feet" I brought my feet up into Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore's shins and flexed my arms breaking the ropes. What I've broken cinder blocks! Ropes there nothing. I was up in a flash and I had jumped up to the top of the chairs at the other Sues drew out their wands.

I slammed my foot into Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore's face making her fall over and jumped on the crowd. I elbowed the nearest Sue and she withered at my touch. That's what normal Sues do you see. A Hunter is born with a touch to kill weak Sues. I slammed into the Sues that had confronted me earlier and she withered too. Pretty soon I was standing in a huge pile of ashes with one Sue lying before me.

"Get up!" I said nudging Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore's shoulder. She staggered to her feet.

Emma and Sera surged forward and grabbed her robes restraining her from attacking me. Ginny looked stunned.

"You- you killed them!" she yelled.

I shook my head. "No I just banished them back to their home base. Where ever Sues come from! They'll come back in a couple of hours. But no here for a for a couple years maybe if you're lucky"

"Um… Krystal?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said and touched the tip of Abigail Raevyn Celestine Jean Sparkle-Moon-Shadow-Willow-Riddle-Black-Potter-Dumbledore's nose. I dusted of my hands as she fell into ash.

"I don't know what I was worried about!" I said. But this seemed too easy.

I shrugged the thought away and thought about going home and going to get some decent food. The food here sucked! Ah well.

"The bus will be coming for us" I said, "Are going to come to the Departments?" this was directed at Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "You said the Sues would come back. It's my job to protect my friends!" I smiled.

"You are making the right choice" I said. As if on cue for the soppiest moment ever the red bus pulled up to the widow un-cloaking itself at is did. I stepped on bored and my clothes changed into by skin tight black Hunters suit.

I nodded to Ginny as Emma and Sera passed me onto the train. The doors closed and I gave one final wave. Ginny ran to the window and watched us sail into the sky.

Who was I? What was my story? Who were my parents? Where the Hunters really evil? This mission had awaken several questions to ask my department manager.

And the big question that bothered me most of all. Did I want to be a Hunter anymore?


End file.
